The Real Ice Princess
by rockerbaby95
Summary: The year is 1975, a new vampire is born, literally. Adriana Contessa, the daughter of Caius and Athenodora Volturi and the mate of Felix and Demetri Volturi. She is the first half vampire half human. She is also the first Princess of Vampires. She is also the only vampire in history to have two mates. Follow Adriana as she grows up to be The Real Ice Princess
1. Welcome Adriana

It was late in the night as a woman screamed, loudly. Her dirty blonde hair was matted to her head by sweat as she lay on a hospital bed. A blonde haired doctor stood by her bed looking down at her with sad and compassionate golden eyes. In the hallway stood 10 vampires that all had bright red eyes. Six of the older vampires stood in pairs. The men's arms were wrapped around their wives. All but one pair. The blondes stood apart yet together. The woman was looking at her husband sadly as he glared at the door that the screaming woman was behind.

"Do you love her?" the blonde woman's voice was weak as she spoke to her husband.

Sharp and angry red eyes looked down at her. The man growled before he sighed and calmed a little at his wife's scared look. "No she was just a human whore. I have no feelings towards her." the man went back to brooding silently as the other vampires looked at him.

"Would you love it?"

That had been the answer he has been asking himself since everyone has found out about this problem. Would he love it? Would he be able to love a part human child? Would he love his child that wasn't birthed by his mate?

He had no answer to that question or any other question involving his child.

The blonde woman sighed as her husband glared at the door once more as the woman screamed.

The door open at the vampire doctor walked out of the room. "Would you all like to be in the room when the child comes?"

Everyone but the brooding vampire gave an answer. The angry vampire strode into the room with his head held up high and an angry glare on his handsome face. The blonde woman on the bed looked up with crystal blue eyes as he walked in. She whispered his name and held out her hand. He glared at her even more before he stood with his back leaning on the wall behind him.

Another scream was ripped from the woman as the doctor walked to her bed once more. He went to set up her legs for her to push but there was a loud ripping sound coming from her. Every vampire watched amazed as the child ripped its way out of the woman's stomach. The blonde human was automatically killed as the newborn sat where the woman's stomach used to be.

The baby looked up at its father with bright violet eyes. Its small body was sitting peacefully on the dead human's spine as the baby sucked on its thumb. Its blonde hair was stained red from the human's blood. The doctor carefully tried to the child from the body but the child scraped the doctor on the face. As the doctor dropped the baby, he held his face shocked that it hurt. The baby went back to sitting peacefully in the hole of the stomach, staring intently at its father.

"The baby wants you, my love." The blonde vampire said to her husband.

She was ignored at the blonde male looked down at his child. The baby raised one hand as its other hand was being sucked into its mouth. The baby flexed its fingers begging its father to come to it.

The man sighed and walked over to his child. He lifted the baby from the stomach and looked into its eyes. The man felt his cold dead heart warm at his child. He looked down and smiled as he saw he had a daughter. A beautiful deadly baby girl. He brought the girl close and held her in his arms like a real father should.

His wife stood leaning against his side to look at her daughter. Yes her daughter. The woman knew she would do anything to protect her daughter. She already loved the child as the baby looked at her with innocent violet eyes.

"Why are her eyes violet?" The woman asked as she gave the child her finger. The child squeezed the finger before biting at it. The woman smiled at her daughter before looking at the doctor.

"If she was fully human, her eyes would be blue. So since she is half human half vampire, her eye colors mixed together."

"Good, that would make her even more unique." An average build man with almost translucent skin with long black hair spoke as he looked at his newborn niece.

"She is already mated." A soft male voice spoken. The man was in his late 40s, if he was human. He has black hair with an expressionless face, even as he held his wife with one arm and stared at his niece.

The blonde vampire's head snapped up from looking at his daughter to glare at his older brother. "Who?"

"Relax, Caius. He is part of our guard and is your favorite one at that." Marcus spoke to the blonde with carefully spoken words.

Caius turned to look at the tall vampire in the corner of the room. The vampire male was 6'7" tall with a muscular body and having a slightly olive complexion which looks odd combined with his chalky pallor. He has short, cropped, black hair and bright red eyes as he looked down at the child in Caius's arms.

Caius could see the soft look in the violent vampire guard and knew that his daughter would be loved and well cared for by her mate.

"Felix!"

The giant looked at his blonde master who waved his hand, commanding without words for Felix to come towards him. Felix walked over to the new parents slowly and stood in front of the blonde couple. The baby was then placed into his large arms. The baby girl curled up to her large mate. She closed her eyes and went into a peaceful sleep and her mate rubbed a hand over her bloody hair softly.

"What are you going to name her, Caius?" Didyme asked as she moved closer to her mate.

"Adriana Contessa Volturi." Caius spoke softly as he didn't want to awaken his daughter.

"That sounds beautiful, Caius." Athenodora said to her husband as she watched the usually silent and angry guard with her daughter.

"Wait, there is one more." Marcus stated with his head tilted, puzzled. This was unheard of. "She has two mates." Everyone but the sleeping baby looked at Marcus.

"Who is it, Brother?" Aro spoke as he tightened his hold on his mate. Sulpicia grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed, worried. She and Aro were worried that this might cause a fight between the two males.

"Demetri."

Felix turned to look at his best friend and saw that the shorter guard was already looking at him. The older vampires were looking back and forth as the other two guards stepped in between the best friends.

Adriana somehow felt the tension in the room and awoken with a loud cry. Athenodora took the crying baby from Felix's arms as she and Didyme tried to relax the baby.

"She felt the tension between her mates. Adriana doesn't want the two of you to fight." The blonde doctor, whom everyone in the room forgot about, said. Carlisle handed a bottle filled with blood to the new mother and walked back to the wall.

Felix and Demetri looked at Adriana before looking at each other. They both nodded their heads in a mutual agreement. Demetri walked over and stood next to Felix as they both watched their mate feed for the first time. Adriana opened her eyes once she was done eating and Athenodora gasped at the vibrant violet that was her daughter's eyes. They seem to glow with fullness and happiness. The baby burped softly before going back to sleep.

"Why don't you women go with Jane, Heidi and Chelsea to get Adriana's room all set up with everything she will need?" Aro said with a smile.

"Do you want me to go with them, Master Aro?" Alec spoke as his twin stopped staring at the now sleeping baby in her Queen's arms.

"Yes Alec, go with them and look out for the women. Felix and Demetri will be staying here if you need them." Alec nodded before him and his sister walked out of the room. The wives kissed their husbands goodbye before Athenodora handed the sleeping baby to her father.

Caius walked with his daughter out into the throne room with Felix and Demetri right behind him. As the three Kings sat on the throne Felix stood on the left side of Caius's throne while Demetri stood on the right side. Demetri stood like the rest of the guards, with both hands locked behind his back while Felix stood with his arms crossed over his massive chest. Both of the guards had an angry look to their face as any guard got to close to Adriana and Caius.

Caius knew that his daughter will never be unprotected as the two guards stood over his throne glaring at everyone who passes his throne. Caius accepted that his daughter has two mates and he accepted that her mates are Felix and Demetri. Caius could accept all of this as he looked down at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He saw a small smile on her face as she clutched her father's finger in her small fist.

This little girl is his everything. This little girl is the only person that has fully melted the vicious king's heart, not even his mate could do that. Adriana is all that Caius will live for now and Caius is going to protect his daughter until the day he dies.


	2. Meeting the Cullens

It has been 3 months since Adriana was born. Everyone was happy that Adriana was a calm baby. She rarely ever cried and when she did it was for something important. Adriana spent her days in someones arms all day. Adriana is the most spoiled baby and she didn't even know it yet. Her body has never touched the floor. She was bathe in someones arms, not in a childs bath seat. Adriana was always dressed in expessive dresses and clothes. All of the Volturi is wrapped around Adriana's finger. She was always getting gifts every day. She has finally been sleeping through the night only awaking when she absolutely needs something. Both Felix and Demetri was usually in her bedroom watching over their mate as she slept.

They came up with an understanding over the past three months. They would never fight for her with each other. They both would love her equally. none of the Volturi worried about the two of them anymore. They let the two top guards alone when it came to their relationship with Adriana.

A cry broke the silence of the throne room. Athenodora rushed in with a warm bottle of blood in her hands as she came towards her mate and child. Caius took the bottle and fed his daughter as Aro stood to greet the Cullen coven.

Carlisle remembered the beautiful baby girl that belonged to the Volturi. And when he told his family about the baby when he came home two weeks ago. The women in his family wanted to meet the baby personally, especially Rosalie.

"Welcome dear friends. Carlisle to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Aro, my family would love to meet Adriana, if Caius would allow it."

The animal blood drinking family looked at Caius as he fed the newborn vampire. Caius shrugged, not really caring about the outsider vampire family. Alice Cullen, better known as the hyper one to the Volturi, came rushing forward but was grabbed by Demetri. Felix stood quietly at Caius's side and looked down at his mate. Adriana flexed her fingers in Alice's and Demetri's direction as she drank from her bottle. She became a little fussy as Demetri squeezed his hand tighter on the seer's throat.

"Demetri, stop." Felix spoke with a commanding tone like always. Demetri looked over at Felix but when the other guard nodded to Adriana, he looked at his young mate. Once seeing her face and the way she was kicking her father, Demetri dropped the female Cullen on the floor. Adriana flexed her fingers at Alice once more before letting out a loud cry. Aro looked at his niece confused until he noticed that she was pointed at Alice.

"Brother, she wants to be in young Alice's arms."

Caius reluctantly handed his crying daughter over to Alice. Once Adriana was in Alice's arms, she stopped her loud crying and cuddled up to the short vampire. Alice smile was big and bright as she looked at her family. Rosalie walked over slowly and stood next to her sister as she looked down at the content baby. Rosalie softly ran a finger down the soft warm cheek of the baby Princess. She gasped as bright violet eyes looked up at her. Adriana flexed her fingers in Rosalie's direction and Alice quickly placed the Princess into her sister's arms. Rosalie held the baby in her arms and watched as Adriana went into a deep sleep.

"Uh, I think she has to go into her room now Rose." Edward said to his sister but Athenodora shook her head. Athenodora directed Rose to sit on the marble steps in front of Caius's throne. Rose held the sleeping baby in her arms as venom tears filled her eyes but never fell. She always wanted a baby and now she was able to hold a real baby without the fear of killing it.

Edward sighed at his vain sister's thoughts but said nothing as Alice sat on the other side of Rose. He watched with narrow eyes as Felix shifted his weight and moved closer to the four females. _Why is Felix getting closer? Why would he want to be closer to females? Unless it is his duty to protect the newborn._

A disgusting smell filled the room before a loud cry did. Felix took Adriana from Rosalie's arms and ran up to the west wing that belongs to Caius. He walked into the pink, gray and white room. Felix swiftly walked over to the white changing table, he quickly changed his mates diaper. Looking down at the light pink dress he saw a little blood on the dress. He carefully undressed her and threw the stained dress in the garbage. He placed a white onesie with a pink cupcake on it with the words _Sweet as a cupcake_ in a rainbow of colors. Felix placed little white socks of her adorable feet and the matching cupcake cap on her head. He walked her over to her crib and wrapped the soft fleece pink blanket around her tiny body. Violet eyes watched him as he carefully did this. Felix smiled down at his sweet mate and kissed her forehead softly before walking back down to the throne room. Felix walked over to Caius's throne and stood tall with his mate in his arms as she played with his Volturi necklace.

"I still don't know her name." Alice said pouting as she couldn't even get a glimpse of the baby in Felix's arms.

"Her name is Adriana Contessa, which means dark royalty." Didyme stated as she entered the throne room. She walked over to Felix and kissed her niece's forehead. Adriana looked at her Aunt before cuddling back up to Felix. Adriana closed her eyes but didn't go back to sleep.

"Awe that is such an adorable name." Alice squealed loudly and Rose placed a hand over her mouth with a glare before looking up at the baby. When nothing happened, Rose let her hand fall.

The two younger Cullen females sat talking to Athenodora and Didyme while Esme and Sulpicia talked. Jasper stood quietly watching Alice interact with the Volturi Queens. Emmett was joking around with Felix as Adriana laid unharmed and peaceful on Felix's arm. Edward stood watch Felix through narrowed eyes as Demetri walked over and took Adriana from Felix. Felix then started a mock fight with Emmett as Demetri carried his mate over to her father. Caius sat in his throne as Demetri laid Adriana on his lap. Caius wrap an arm around his daughters tiny newborn body. Adriana giggled as Caius tickled her stomach. Caius let a soft barely there smile grace his lips before standing and walking out of the room. Caius walked into his office with Demetri right behind him. Caius placed Adriana into the baby swing near his desk before turning it on. He sat at his desk and signed paperwork as his daughter fell to sleep once more under Demetri's watchful red eyes.

After a couple of mintues Felix walked into the room and stood next to Demetri. The both of the top guards watched their sleeping mate carefully as her father did paperwork.


	3. Family

Two years later, Adriana was running around the castle with a carefree attitude. It has been a year since Adriana seen the Cullen's. There was only four she actually likes and that was Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. She thought Edward was mean and cruel while Esme and Carlisle act too much like they should be her Mama and Daddy. She has missed the four of her favorite Cullen's and was happy that they were coming to visit once more.

Adriana ran down the stairs, laughing, as Felix chased her. Felix grabbed the blonde two year old around her waist and lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"Im taller than you Fellie and Demi!" Felix laughed loudly as Demetri chuckled softly.

"That is right, Angel. You are finally taller then everyone!" Felix boasted as they walked into the throne room. All the Volturi members where there waiting for the three of them before the Cullen's arrived.

"Even Daddy?"

"Even your daddy." Demetri stated with a smile as Adriana cheered.

"What bout Uncle Aro?"

Felix walked up the marble stairs and stood in between the thrones of Caius and Aro. Aro looked up at his niece when he heard his name.

"What about Uncle Aro, Adriana?" Aro stood from his seat and smiled as Adriana cheered once more.

"I taller than you!"

"I _am_ taller than you, Adriana." Sulpicia stated, wanting the child to use proper English.

Adriana shook her head, making her golden blonde hair fly. "No you not. I is taller!"

"I _am_ taller, Adriana. That is how you are supposed to say it."

Athenodora sighed as she walked to the unoccupied side of her mate's throne. "Sulpicia, I understand what you are doing but she is only two years old. Let her talk the way she thinks is right."

Sulpicia sighed but said no more as Felix swung Adriana down off of his neck and into his arms. Adriana giggled before she cuddled up to Felix. Her tiny pale arms are wrapped tightly around her taller mate as her soft loose blonde curls covered her back and his shoulder. Her face was buried into his shoulder as she closed her eyes. Poor Adriana was almost asleep when the door opened and the small Cullen pixie started to scream her name.

Adriana looked tiredly behind her before a happy squeal escaped her. Felix placed her down on the floor and watched as she ran down the steps, ready to catch her if she fell. But when she missed the last step, Alice was there to catch the falling child. Adriana hugged Alice by her neck before she jumped from the pixie's arms and went running towards Rosalie.

"Rosie!"

Rosalie bent down and caught the running child in her arms. Rose placed a kiss on Adriana's head before standing up right. Adriana was placed on Rosalie's hip as she finally closed her eyes once more.

"Oh it looks like nap time." Rosalie spoke softly and Adriana nodded her head as she stuck her thumb into her mouth. The child's other hand was clutching Rosalie's red silk shirt, making sure the older blonde doesn't put her down.

Emmett ran a hand over the blonde curls before going to talk to Felix. The two huge vampires are very much alike. They both love to joke around and make fun of others. While Demetri and Jasper get along great too. They are both quiet, reasonable, polite and are very calm.

That is what attracts Adriana towards Emmett and Jasper; they both remind her of her mates. While Rosalie is very motherly and has a loving personality, with Adriana, she reminds the child of her mother in some ways. Alice is hyper active and joyful just like her Aunt Didyme.

Only the three Kings understood why Adriana is so taken with the four Cullen children. Marcus more than the others because he can see her bond with the four of them. Adriana loves them like they are her family and since they are his niece's family; the four Cullen children will always be protected.

After a three hour nap, Adriana was up and hungry.

"Fellie, I hungry." Adriana pouted up at her large mate before raising her arms for him to take her. And he did. Felix placed her on his hip and walked out of the throne room and into the kitchen. A human cook was already there and looked up to see the large bodyguard with the tiny princess in his arms.

"And what would Princess Adriana like today?" The man's Italian accent was strong as he spoke in his second language.

"Noodles and franks!" Adriana cheered loudly as the cook nodded his head. The Princess sure has a strange liking of weird food, the cook thought as he began the sauce.

To Adriana it isn't strange to want hotdogs in the sauce instead of meatballs. She likes the hotdogs better. It was easier for her to chew them.

Felix sat down at the table with Adriana in his lap facing him. They were playing patty cake as they waited for the food to be finished. Rosalie and Athenodora walked into the kitchen once the small bowl of food was placed in front of the toddler. Felix moved Adriana so she was sitting sideways while leaning up against his arm. Felix carefully fed her the food, making sure it wasn't too hot for his angel. Rosalie and Athenodora stood watching the pair interacts with soft smiles on their beautiful faces. They laughed softly as Felix would make some kind of noise or sound at Adriana. After the food was done the two women took Adriana to get cleaned up. Athenodora shook her head with a giggle as she looked at her daughter.

"Now how did you get sauce in your hair, young lady?"

"Fellie did it!" Adriana said while pointing at Felix. Felix stuck his tongue out at her as he followed the two women. Demetri was already in her bedroom with a fresh outfit out for Adriana.

"Demetri would you mind giving Adriana a bath. I don't want any more sauce in her hair." Athenodora gave Felix a look as she said that and still Felix did not look ashamed. He only did that to make Adriana happy and for her to laugh and she did. That is all that matters to Felix. He only wants his little angel to be happy.

Demetri took his mate from her mother and carried the messy child into the bathroom with Rosalie following. Demetri handed the dirty child to Rosalie as he drew the bath for Adriana.

"What bubbles, Baby?" Demetri asked softly as he was leaned over the tub.

"Pink ones!"

"Strawberry and cherry it is." Demetri stated as he poured the two kinds of bubbles into the tub. Rosalie was changing Adriana out of her dirty clothes as Demetri stood up right. He made sure that everything Adriana is going to need or want is either already in the tub or near it. All of her bath toys were floating around waiting to be played with as Rosalie placed the toddler into the bathtub. Adriana quickly grabbed her cookie monster bath toy and made it jump into the water as Demetri poured the warm water that filled a cup over her head. Adriana giggled as Demetri started to massage the shampoo into her long hair.

"Does it ever bother you that your mate is so young?" Rosalie questioned as she sat on the sink counter.

Demetri, who was more focused on his mate, looked over his shoulder confused until Rosalie spoke her question once more. "No, I don't mind her being so young. It helps me and Felix bond with her more than if she was older. Me and Felix already know her likes and dislikes. And as she grows we will learn more." Demetri kissed his mates non-shampooed hair before he started to wash her body with vanilla soap. "She already trusts me and Felix with her life. Adriana already knows and understands that me and Felix will never leave or hurt her. She may not be in love with the two of us but we know that she does love us. We are her best friends and nothing is going to change the way we feel about Adriana."

As Demetri spoke, Rosalie saw a side of him that probably only Felix has seen. A softer yet still elegant side. Rosalie knows that Felix has only seen it because the two of them are always with Adriana but Felix is the only one that would see him this way and understand why he is that way. Rosalie may not be friends with everyone in the Volturi but sitting here and listening to Demetri, Rose can see the two of them being friends because she too will only show her motherly soft side to Adriana. On second thought, Rosalie believes that Caius is this way too with Adriana. But that really wouldn't surprise Rosalie at all.

"Demi, I want out now, pwease."

Rosalie let a smile grace her lips at the soft angelic voice. Adriana really is the best thing that has ever come from the Volturi.


	4. Dandelions and Snow

At three years old, Adriana became faster and bigger. She started to speak in proper English and even started to learn Italian. She still has almost every vampire she comes across wrapped around her finger. Her personality grew more energetic and hyper active. Adriana is usually running around the castle and threw the gardens.

And speaking of gardens, Caius had all of her favorite flowers planted and made Adriana her own beautiful garden. It was right outside her bedroom, so she is always surrounded by the relaxing scent of flowers and fruit, seeing as there are fruit trees with her favorite fruit hanging from them or they were hanging from bushes.

Adriana sat in her mother's lap as Athenodora read to the toddler. Adriana was looking at all the colorful flowers that surrounded her in her garden. The child wasn't listening to her mother. Adriana wiggled out of the older woman's grasp and walked over to weird looking flowers. The stem was large and there was what Adriana thought was hair. She plucked the flower and held it in her fingers.

"What are you doing, Baby?"

Adriana looked up at Demetri and Felix before looking at the flower that was being held in between her fingertips.

"What is this?"

Felix picked her up and smiled. "It's a dandelion. You blow on it and make a wish."

"Does it come true?" Innocent violet eyes stared up at the large bulking vampire.

"If you believe it will." Demetri stated and motioned at her. "Well don't you have a wish you want to come true?"

Adriana nodded her head but as she did this, her whole body shook and the seeds from the dandelion fell to the floor. Adriana looked at her now seedless flower with sadness. As her eyes filled with tears, Felix quickly swooped down and plucked her another.

"Here Angel, use this one." Felix held it as she thought of her wish she really wanted. As she opened her mouth, Felix bounced her on his arm a little. "You can't speak your wish or it isn't going to come true."

Adriana nodded once more and closed her eyes.

"_I wish to always be with Fellie and Demi."_

Adriana opened her eyes and blew onto the flower. She watched as the seeds flew up into the air and smiled. Demetri and Felix smiled with her not realizing that they are being watched.

Caius stood on his balcony listening to her daughter talk to her mates. He had a feeling of what he young daughter wished for and he will make sure that wish did come true. Anything to make his Princess happy.

A hand clapped him on his shoulder and Caius knew right away that Aro was standing next to him.

"They do make a wonderful pair for her, don't they?"

"Yes, Aro, they do. I just worry that something might happen to one or even the both of them when they go on missions. Adriana will not take it all too well if one of them were hurt or dead."

"Ah, no need to worry, Brother. Felix and Demetri are our best fighters. After you of course."

Caius smirked at the last statement before frowning once more.

"I know they are our best and that makes them a bigger target."

"I see where you are coming from, Brother but nothing has happened to them yet." Aro clapped his hands together with a wide smile on his face. "Now no more brooding. We are having guests to get ready for." Aro then left the worried brooding father alone to his thoughts.

Caius sees what Aro was saying but he can't help but worry when it comes to his daughter. She is his life and if anything bad ever happens to her, he would never forgive himself.

"Felix, Demetri, I need to get the Princess ready for the guests." Heidi spoke as she walked the path of the garden to men and child.

"Heidi!" Adriana was happy to see the nice and beautiful fisher again. Heidi took the young princess into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Say bye bye to Felix and Demetri, Adriana."

Adriana blew kisses to her mates just like Heidi taught her before wrapping her arms around Heidi's neck.

"What color do you want to wear today?"

"Pink Sparkles!"

Heidi chuckled as she sat Adriana on her light pink plush chair, her mother usually sits in. Heidi comes out with a bright pink floor length dress that has a poof to it. The over layer of the dress was a sparkled lace layer. There was a darker pink ribbon that was going to be around Adriana's ribs.

"This one or the purple one?"

Adriana pointed to the dress in Heidi's hand with a large smile on her face. Heidi changed the toddler into the dress and placed sliver slip on's onto Adriana's feet. Heidi did Adriana's hair into a curly ponytail with a glitter pink ribbon holding the curls in place. Heidi clipped on Adriana's small pink Volturi crest necklace before placing pink studded earrings into the toddler's ears and a pink sapphire bracelet on the small wrist.

"What do you think, Adriana?" Heidi asked as she crouched behind the girl in front of the floor length mirror.

"I look like a princess."

"That's because you are a princess, Adriana."

Adriana looked over as a new voice spoke and squealed happily.

"Daddy!"

Adriana went running towards Caius as her father crouched down. Caius looked over to Heidi. "Where is her tiara?"

Heidi snapped her fingers together. "I knew I forgot something." Heidi ran into the back of the princess' large closet to where her jewelry was held. She picked up the small pink sapphire and diamond tiara and ran in back to the father/daughter pair. Heidi placed the tiara neatly on top of the golden curls with a soft smile.

"Thank you for helping her, Heidi." Caius said as he stood tall with his daughter on his hip.

"Anything for my King and Princess." Heidi bowed before walking out of the little girl's bedroom.

"Daddy, why am I all dressed up?" Adriana questioned as her father walked them into the throne room.

"Because my dear niece, we are having special guests and we have to look our best." Aro said from his throne and laughed as Adriana made a face. She doesn't like to dress up for anyone. She only likes to do it when she wants to do it. Adriana may be spoiled but she isn't a brat and doesn't like it show off to other people. Only when she thinks she needs to show off, she does and she does is perfectly. Adriana was made to be a princess, literally.

As Caius sat on his throne and placed Adriana to stand in front of Demetri, the door opened. Alec was leading in a large group of people. Every one of them has bright golden eyes. Adriana squealed as she saw four vampires she knows and love.

"Addie!"

"Ali!"

The two small vampires ran towards each other and laughed as they crashed to the floor. Adriana squealed once more as she was picked up. She looked to her capturer and smiled brightly.

"Emmy!"

Emmett threw the small princess in the air and caught her before she hit the ground. Neither of her mates flinched as that happened, trusting Emmett with their princess.

"I missed you."

"We missed you too, Sweetie." Rose kissed Adriana's cheek with a soft smile on her beautiful face. Adriana cuddled up to Emmett and looked to the vampires she has never met before.

"Rosie, who are they?" Adriana pointed at the ones she doesn't know with an adorable confused look on her face.

"Well my dear Adriana, they are the Denali coven." Aro walked over to stand near Adriana, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie. Jasper was standing in the back watching everything quietly. "This is Eleazar and his mate Carmen."

Eleazar is 5'11" tall, with black hair up to his collar and has a light olive cast to his pale skin. Carmen has dark brown hair and a hint of an olive tone to her chalky complexion. She is 5'5" tall. Carmen had a smile that filled Adriana with a calm and peaceful feeling. And as like her Cullen's the mated couple has gold eyes.

"This is Kate."

Kate has the golden eyes of a vegetarian vampire. She also has hair that is long, pale blond, straight as corn silk and is 5'6" feet tall and graceful. Her beauty is enchanting that any human or vampire could be easily mesmerized by her appearance. Kate fingered wave at Adriana and got a smile in return.

"Adriana, this is Irina."

Irina is a vampire with straight, chin-length, silvery blonde hair, standing 5'2" and had golden eyes that were cold and heartless as she looked at Adriana. The child in return cuddled more up to Emmett but calmed down as Felix and Demetri stood on either side of Emmett and glared down at Irina.

"Everyone relax. This is no place to fight, especially in front of a child." Aro ran a hand down his niece's back and took her from the large Cullen male. "Adriana, I would like you to meet Tanya. She is the leader of her coven."

"Just like you, Uncle Marcus and Daddy?"

Tanya let a smile grace her lips as she heard the sweet innocent voice of the scared princess. Tanya took the child from Aro and held her close to her. "Yes, Cutie, just like your daddy and uncles."

Adriana looked up at the strawberry blonde vampire. Tanya kissed the young girl's head softly to show her that Adriana can trust her. Adriana smiled before she wiggled out of the vampire's grasp. She grabbed one of Tanya's hands and one of Kate's hands before pulling the both vampires with her up to her bedroom. Like always her mates followed. Also following was Adriana's Cullen's. The four older female vampires played with Adriana while the male's watched. Soon the door was open and Jane walked into the room.

"Janey, come play with us." Adriana sent a bright smile to the usually cold teen vampire. Jane let her lips twitch before sitting down with Adriana in her lap.

Over the next three days, Adriana bonded greatly with Tanya and Kate. She is still extremely scared of Irina and wants nothing to do with her. Adriana hasn't seen that much of Eleazar since he was mostly in Aro's office with Carlisle. She also likes Carmen but not as much as the two sisters.

On the third day of the stay of the Denali's and Cullen's, Adriana was outside in her garden with Rosalie and Tanya. Tanya was talking about all the snow and ice in Alaska. Adriana thought that snow sounded so pretty and she wanted to see it. As she sat on Tanya's lap listening intently, something wet landed on the tip of her nose. So more drops of water fell on the three females. Tanya looked up to the sky and gasped.

"Snow."


	5. Adriana's power or powers?

"Snow? Its snow. How is there snow in 80 degrees weather?" Tanya kept muttering to herself and Rose as they watched Adriana play in the falling snow. The snow was sticking to the ground after only a minute of falling. Tanya for some reason believes that Adriana has caused this. But would a power show so soon? She is only three years old. Did she always have a power or did it just manifest? Tanya has to bring Adriana to Eleazar.

"Adriana, come on. We are going to see Daddy and Uncle Aro." Tanya stated while picking Adriana up.

"No I wanna stay and play in the snow!" Adriana shouted and tried to break out of Tanya's hold. The snow froze at her yell and turned into icicles. The icicles began to fall fast then the snow and one went through Tanya hand.

Tanya dropped Adriana on the floor and looked at the icicle sticking out of her hand. Vampires are supposed to be indestructible and an icicle can penetrate diamond hard skin, how is that even possible? Tanya looked down from the icicle to the angry toddler. Was Adriana the cause of this?

"Adriana, sweetie, we have to go inside and see your daddy." Rose tried to talk to the young girl, thinking if she paid attention to her Adriana would forget about Tanya.

"I don't wanna go inside." Adriana glared up at Tanya and crossed her arms over her small chest.

Rose smiled at the toddler and crouched down. "Well if you don't go inside, how is Felix going to play dollies with you?"

Adriana uncrossed her arms and looked at her Rosie. "Fellie will play dollies with me?" At Rose's nod, Adriana ran into the castle yelling for Felix.

The large vampire burst into the bedroom and started to look for danger. He looked at Tanya's hand confused before a tug at his pants made him look away.

"Fellie, can you play dollies with me?"

Felix smiled down at his little angel and picked her up. "How about we get you something to eat first and then we will play with your dolls?"

"Kay!"

Felix carried the happy girl out of her bedroom and down into the kitchen. The two women looked at each other and then out towards the garden. They gasped as they saw that the icicles has turned back into snow and looked like they were dancing as they fell to the floor. Tanya closed the balcony door and went running towards the throne room. Aro was the only king there but Eleazar and Carlisle were with him.

"We believe the Adriana has a special power." Tanya stated, getting right to business as Rosalie stopped right next to her.

"That's impossible; I didn't read any power from her."

"Maybe she is a shield?" Aro said but then muttered to himself. "I have never seen a single thought since she was born."

Carlisle looked confused. "So you are saying she is a shield?"

"But then how was she able to make it snow and make icicles that can penetrate my hand?" Tanya said while holding up her left hand that still had the icicle sticking out of it.

The men gasped at the sight before they all came closer.

"My niece has two powers?"

"Impossible. No vampire has ever had two powers before."

Aro looked at Eleazar with a look. "She is the first half vampire half human hybrid. She is the first vampire princess. She is the first to have two mates. Why the hell can't she have two powers on top of it all?"

Eleazar started to mutter to himself, hoping and trying to figure it all out.

"If she is a shield, she probably doesn't know it." Carlisle said as Eleazar began to pace. Looking at his adopted daughter, Carlisle spoke. "Did she realize that she was the source of the snow and icicles?"

"No, she didn't at all."

"What caused the snow?"

Rose and Tanya looked at each other at Aro's question. Tanya's eyes lit up in recognition.

"My story. I was telling Adriana about Alaska and all of the snow. She probably wanted to see it for herself."

"Okay that explains the snow but what about the icicles?" Aro gestured to Tanya's hand and noticed that the icicle has not melted at all.

"She got really mad that Tanya was taking her inside and away from the snow." Rosalie said before biting her lip. "You don't think that in her subconscious she wanted to hurt Tanya did you?"

"Well that would explain the icicle sticking out of Tanya's hand, now doesn't it?" Carlisle said while Aro placed a hand on Rose's, reading her thoughts. After Aro has read Rosalie's mind, he read Tanya's. Aro then walked over to his throne and sat there, thinking.

Everything was fine in Rose's and Tanya's mind as the both of them sat on a bench with Adriana in Tanya's lap. As Tanya was telling the story, Rosalie saw a faraway look in Adriana's eyes before the snow started to fall. When Adriana got angry, both Rosalie and Tanya saw violet eyes turn an icy blue with a dark blue ring around them. Then the icicles started. So Adriana has the control of just snow or water in general.

But she might be a shield also. Ever since she was born, Aro has been trying to read her thoughts but always came up with nothing in return. Young Edward couldn't hear a thing from Adriana and now Eleazar couldn't get a read on her powers.

Aro has to go talk to his brother right away.

The four vegetarian vampires watched as their king stood from his throne and walked out of the room without saying anything to the others. Aro walked past Volturi members but didn't even look at them. He even walked right past his wife and Jane, even as they called for him.

Caius looked up from the paperwork scattered on top of his desk as his office door opened with a bang. Caius raised an eyebrow as Aro walked in with a determined yet haunted look on his non-aging face.

"What can I do for you, Brother?"

"It has just been discovered that Adriana has a power, maybe even two."

Caius's other eyebrow raised at the statement.

"My daughter, Adriana?"

"Yes brother."

"What is her power? The one that you know she certainly has?"

"She made snow and then turned them into icicles, which can pierce our skin, when angered."

Caius sat back in his chair and folded his hand on top of his stomach.

"So it's either the control of snow or water in general."

"My thoughts exactly." Aro sat down in one of the chairs in front of Caius desk with a sigh. "Speaking of thoughts, Eleazar and I believe that Adriana is also a shield. Eleazar couldn't see what her power was when he first met her and I haven't been able to see inside of her head since she was born. Edward Cullen also can't read Adriana's thoughts."

Caius frowned at his brother. "So control over water, let's say the general one for right now, and a shield?" Caius thought about it for a minute or two before looking back at Aro. "We will not train her or try and figure out her powers until she is older. I don't want my three year old fighting."

"Of course, Caius. Her training will start after her 16th birthday?"

Caius looked Aro dead in the eye. "If that is what Adriana wants."

Aro nodded before leaving Caius' office. Aro will not try and train Adriana but he will try and figure out her powers. Aro smirked at the power he thinks Adriana can have with just a little training.

Caius already knew that Aro will not heed his warning when it came to Adriana's powers. Aro maybe a good uncle but he is still a power hungry king. Caius waved Demetri into his office with a smirk.

"You called, my lord?"

Caius waved his hand. "None of that my lord crap from you or Felix. The two of you are going to be my son in laws. And speaking of my daughter, it has been discovered that she has powers. Adriana has the control over water and she maybe a shield." Caius let that sink into Demetri's head before continuing. "Now Aro knows about Adriana's powers and he is going want to train her and have control over her powers." Caius stopped as Demetri snapped his jaw shut and clenched his fists. "I don't want my three year old to be fighting either. So I want you and Felix to never leave her side even if she is just with a Cullen or a Denali. You can't trust any of the Volturi members beside myself, my wife, Marcus and Didyme."

"What about Queen Sulpicia?"

Caius scoffed at Demetri's question. "Please she is married to the fool. But you can also trust Heidi; I know for sure she would never want Adriana to go through what we all had too." Demetri nodded his head, agreeing with Caius. "Now remember you and Felix can never leave her alone with someone who wasn't named. Hell she can only be left alone if she is in my care only." Once more Demetri nodded and smirked back at Caius. "And any Volturi member, besides Aro or Sulpicia, who tries to deny you, Kill them. And I don't care who it is. It can be Jane for all I care. I want you to kill anyone that tries to take Adriana from you or Felix." Caius stopped for a second and thought about something. "Well not if it's the pixie or the blonde Cullen. I liked them."

"What about Emmett and Jasper Cullen?"

"Uh Adriana loves them, they can live but the Denali's, only the one that shocks can live. That one is Kate, right?"

"Yes, master it is."

Caius looked at Demetri in the eye. "I told you no more of that. I want you and Felix to call me by my name. You two are my family now and I don't want my family to think that they are lowly guards."

"My apologies, Caius."

Caius nodded his head at Demetri before giving the guard a small half smile before his door opened with a bang once more but this time he was happy to see this person.

Adriana went running to Demetri and hugged his leg before running and jumping into her father's lap. Caius spun the chair in a circle as Adriana laughed loudly. "Daddy look it's still snowing!" Adriana pointed over her father's shoulder and watched as the snow fell to the ground. Caius looked over his shoulder at the snow before looking down at his daughter. He smiled and placed the small girl on the windowsill so she can watch the snow better.

She really didn't know that she is the cause of the snow and Caius likes it better that way. Adriana doesn't have to worry about her powers. She doesn't have to think about what's right and what's wrong with her powers. And most importantly she doesn't have to practice them. She can grow up happy and not in the training room. She can run around freely and not run around trying to escape a danger. And if it was his choice, Caius would make sure his daughter will never step foot in the training room or even learn about her powers. But it isn't his decision, its Adriana's decision.


	6. Werewolf scare

"Ahhh!"

The usually quiet throne room was filled with a loud screech. A tiny 4 year old looking body ran to the throne on the left. The very small 6 year old crawled under her father's throne, hiding. Adriana curled herself into a tiny ball. Her eyes were shut tightly as was her lips. Tiny pale hands were shielding her ears from the sounds. Tears gathered up in the young child's eyes as she heard a loud roar. There was a ground rocking crash near the throne that had Adriana cringing in fear. A pale hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her out from under the throne. Adriana opened her eyes to looking into vicious brown eyes.

The werewolf shape-shifter glared down at the young girl. He brought he face close to the upside-down vampire's face and growled. Adriana whimpered in fear and looked to the middle of the stairs and cried out once more. Demetri laid in pieces in front of Aro's throne. Demetri's red eyes looked into her purple orbs before he smiled at her. She nodded fearfully and closed her eyes. She tried to focus her power like Demetri taught her when she was three. She felt the rush of power fill her small body and let it go.

Sharp icicles fell from the ceiling and went through the werewolf's tanned skin. The man dropped Adriana as one last icicle pierced his skull. Adriana crawled over to her broken mate as the man's dead body crashed onto the marble floor.

"Demi, are you okay?" Adriana's voice held no fear now that the evil man is dead. The young girl doesn't even realize that she is the reason the man is dead. She doesn't understand that she killed someone. Adriana just sees it as protecting one of her mates.

"Im fine, Baby. Just hold my head closer to my neck." Adriana quickly listened to her older mates' instructions and helped her mate become one. Demetri cracked his neck as he sat up on the marble steps and brought Adriana onto his lap. They watched as other Vampires bring dead werewolves into the throne room but nowhere near the one Adriana killed.

Adriana watched as vampires she has seen once or twice bring in more evil people but she hasn't seen anyone from her family. Adriana perked up a little bit as she saw Alec and Jane drag a body into the throne room. But it wasn't good enough for the young child.

Demetri, who watched her intently, hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Felix and your parents are fine, Princess. I was just with them." Santiago spoke as he dropped a female on the building pile of bodies.

Adriana felt much better as the old vampire told her that. She felt even better as the three vampires; Adriana wanted to see, walked into the room. Adriana rushed out of Demetri's arms and into her father's

"Daddy, you're okay!"

Caius laughed before kissing his daughter's cheek. "Of course im okay, my princess. This isn't the first time I fought werewolves."

"I was worried. Demetri was all in pieces. I didn't know what to do." Adriana sobbed into her father's dress shirt since her mother was wrapped up in his cloak. "I was scared." Adriana pointed to the man she killed with a sob. "I did that!"

Everyone besides her father and her mates gasped at the dead wolf. There were icicles sticking up from various places in the man's body. The floor around him was a mixture of melted water and blood. Dull brown eyes stared up at the ceiling with a permanent grimace on his would be handsome face.

"Oh my." Athenodora gasped with a hand over her mouth. She looked up at her mate and daughter. "Caius, how can she do this?"

"It's one of her powers, Athenodora." Aro stated as he walked into the room with Sulpicia on his arm. Marcus and Didyme walked in behind them. "I thought you didn't want her to learn about her powers yet, Brother?"

Caius sighed and placed Adriana in his mates' arms. "Me and her mates have been helping her learn control, that's it. We just wanted her to have control over her powers and she does. We didn't try to advance them and we are not. Not until she is ready and older." Caius wrapped an arm around his mate and looked back at Aro. "Have we lost anyone?"

Aro shook his head at Caius's change of subject but said nothing about it. "Sadly, we lost four lower guards."

The tense silence was broken by a tired yawn coming from inside Caius's cloak. Athenodora looked down to see Adriana sleeping peacefully in her arms. A smile soft smile formed on her lips as fire erupted behind her. As the dead werewolves burned, Athenodora walked out of the throne room with her daughter's mates on either side of her. This little girl sleeping peacefully in her arms will be one of the most deadliest vampires in the world.


	7. You're a Man, Uncle Aro

"Ugh! Work stupid!"

The small sized 12 year old slammed her fist into the slow computer and gasped as her hand went through it. She placed her hands over her mouth and tears came to her eyes. Adriana whimpered as the now broken computer crashed to the floor. Adriana slid to the floor as her bedroom door opened.

"Angel, what happened?" Felix walked over and crouches down next to his upset pre-teen mate. Adriana threw her arms around Felix and let out a loud sob.

"I don't know. Everything was fine and then I got angry the computer wasn't working… and… and… and…" Adriana breaks out into more tears as her father walked into the room.

Caius looked from the broken computer to his crying daughter to a very confused and scared Felix. "Adriana, Princess are you okay?" At her nod Caius walked over to the computer before calling in a guard. "Clean this up." Caius ordered before kneeling down next to his daughter. Caius took Adriana from Felix and picked her up as he used to when she younger. Adriana wrapped herself around her father as he walked the hall.

Athenodora looked up from her book as the bedroom door opened. Caius walked in with Adriana clinging to him like she was two years old again. Athenodora stood and walked to her husband and daughter.

"What's wrong? Is she okay? Did she hurt herself? Did someone scare her? Did someone hurt her? Caius answer me!" Athenodora screamed as she ripped her daughter from the King's arms. Athenodora carried Adriana to the large bed and cradled the now sleeping girl in her arms.

Caius stood watching his wife and daughter as he told her what happened in Adriana's room. He watched as his wife shook her head. "I thought this wasn't supposed to happen."

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" Caius asked as he sat next to his wife.

"She's getting her period."

* * *

Adriana was curled up into a ball underneath her thick black satin blanket. Her stomach was killing her and nothing she or anyone does helps her. Adriana lets out a sob of pain as she switched from her right side to her left side.

Demetri walking past heard the cry of pain and automatically walked into his young mate's bedroom, forgetting that he was called by Master Aro to the throne room. Demetri walked into the large black and white room and to the large white circle bed with white and silver fur lining the top and bottom of the bed. Demetri took off his cloak and shoes before crawling into the large bed next to his mate. Adriana immediately curled herself around her mate and whimpered when her stomach touched Demetri's side. Demetri ran a hand over her stomach softly, hoping it helps his young love. Adriana uncurled herself and laid down on her back as Demetri continued to rub her stomach pains away. Demetri purred in her ear as Adriana slowly went to sleep. Demetri kissed her forehead and tucked her underneath the expensive blanket. Demetri pushed a stray lock of hair away from her soft face.

"Demetri, Master Aro wants to in the throne room now." A lone guard said in the doorway. He looked like if he could he would be shitting himself right now. No guard should be anywhere near Princess Adriana's bedroom. Especially not when her mates are the best guards that ever walked these halls. Steven was gasped as Demetri's hard gaze turned onto him and the next thing Steven knew, he was up in the air with a strong hand wrapped around his throat. Steven's hand came up and wrapped around Demetri's wrist, trying in vain to stop the tracker from killing him.

"Demi? Where did you go?"

Demetri automatically dropped Steven as he heard Adriana's scared voice call out to him. Demetri growled deep in his throat and watched as the scared guard ran away from him. Demetri slowly walked into the room once more and smiled at the sweet image Adriana made. Her golden blonde hair was down her back in messy waves. She yawned cutely as she rubbed her purple eyes.

"Where you go?" Adriana muttered tiredly.

"Your Uncle needs to talk to me." Demetri stated as he sat on the bed and pulled on his dress shoes. Adriana crawled over and climbed into her mates lap. She once more rubbed her eyes as Demetri brushed her hair with his fingers. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit." Adriana curled herself closer to Demetri's loving embrace.

Demetri stood up with Adriana in his arms before walking out of the bedroom. Demetri carried Adriana down to the throne room. The large fancy doors opened in front of him by to lower guards. Demetri looked down at his mate as she smiled up at him. Adriana wrapped her small arms around Demetri's neck as he stopped in front of the thrones. Demetri let Adriana down on to floor and watched as she wrapped herself around his arm closest to her.

"Demetri, where is your cloak? You know you have to always wear it?" Aro's voice was disappointed as he spoke to Demetri. Adriana tightened her hold on Demetri's arm as her uncle stood. Caius shook his head at his brother before sharing a look with Marcus. They knew what's going to happen.

"Uncle Aro, please don't be mad at Demetri." Adriana gave her uncle a cold vicious smile. "Since he was only being a good mate and taking care of me. You know since I am the only female in the castle that can still have her period. Do you know how much this hurts?" Aro went to open his mouth but quickly closed it at the angry look on Adriana's soft still childish face. "Of course you don't. You're a man. Men don't know what I have to go through and I just want my mates with me." Tears came to Adriana's purple eyes before rolling down her cheeks. "That's all I want. I just want my mates. Why can't I have them with me? Why do you want me to be in pain so much?" Adriana cried to Aro as the throne room doors opened once more.

"Aro! Why is my daughter crying? What the hell did you do now?" Athenodora screamed as she rushed to her upset daughter. Her pale arms wrapped around Adriana and held her daughter's head to her un-beating heart.

"I only feel better when my mates are with me and he already sent Felix on a mission. And now he wants to send Demetri on one!" Adriana cried to her mother.

Athenodora glared at him as Didyme slapped his arm as she pasted him from her seat on the arm rest of Marcus' throne. Didyme wrapped her arms around the angry mother and crying daughter, before whispering something to Adriana, who nodded and looked up at her favorite aunt. Didyme focused her unique power onto Adriana.

Adriana closed her eyes as the warm sensation of pure happiness fell upon her. Adriana smiled brightly as the crushing pain in her stomach went away as her aunt hugged her once more.

"Why don't we all go out and shop for a little bit? Demetri can talk to your father and uncles."

"Can we bring Alec?" Adriana asked her aunt softly.

Didyme smiled and nodded her head. "Why of course. Who else is going to carry our bags?"

Adriana let out a giggle at that before running up and into her bedroom. Heidi and Chelsea were already there with clothes in their hands. Adriana takes the clothes before climbing into the large marble shower. Taking a quick shower, Adriana was buzzing with excitement. She got her mother's and aunt love of shopping and she couldn't wait to put a dent in the bank account that belonged to her Uncle Aro.


End file.
